warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Beanstalk Bunny
Beanstalk Bunny is a 1955 Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies cartoon. This theatrical cartoon was directed by Chuck Jones, and starred Mel Blanc as the voices of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, and Arthur Q. Bryan as the voice of Elmer Fudd. Plot Daffy Duck in the role of Jack says, "Now there goes a salesman - he trades me out of a perfectly good, grade A homogenized Holstein cow, and for what? Three stupid beans. Jack, you're a jerk." Subsequently, he tosses out the beans and they land right into Bugs Bunny’s rabbit hole. A beanstalk erupts shortly after, and Daffy decides to climb it. During his climb, he meets Bugs who is in bed, and kicks him away, not wanting him to interfere. "I don't remember any rabbit in Jack and the Beanstalk," Bugs comments, "but there's gonna be one in this one!" Meanwhile, Daffy reaches the top of beanstalk, excited about stealing the fortune that the giant's castle holds, until he meets the giant himself, who turns out to be Elmer Fudd. Daffy's excitement turns into fear and he runs from the giant just as Bugs reaches the top. As Elmer closes in on the duo, Bugs tells the giant to get Daffy instead, because Daffy is playing as Jack. Daffy frantically tries to pass this off as a lie, and that Bugs is Jack. Elmer decides to capture both of them and takes them to his castle, where he traps Bugs and Daffy under a glass cake cover. However, they manage to escape because Bugs has a glass cutter with him. Elmer then continues to chase the two around his castle as they are trying to escape. The chase continues until Bugs manages to trip Elmer, knocking him unconscious. Bugs wants to go home; however, the greedy Daffy decides to stay so that he can steal from the giant. As Bugs is running towards the beanstalk, he comes across Elmer's carrot garden ready to be eaten. As a very full Bugs is resting under a half eaten, giant carrot, he wonders what became of Daffy, who is shown inside the giant Elmer's pocket watch, acting like the minute and hour hands and proclaiming, "Heh, it's a living", thus ending the short. Availability *Laserdisc - Bugs Bunny: Hare Beyond Compare: 14 More Bugs Bunny Classics Censorship The scene of Elmer sticking corks in his ears and trying to get Bugs and Daffy out of his head by smoking a cigarette (only for Bugs and Daffy to crawl through the cigarette to blow the match out) was cut on CBS in the 1970s and 1980s. Cartoon Network, between the year 2003 and 2010, showed both a version with the smoking scene and another version without it. Gallery External Links Beanstalk Bunny at SuperCartoons.net Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Elmer Fudd shorts Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Bugs and Daffy shorts Category:1955 shorts Category:1955 films Category:Animated shorts Category:Elmer Fudd Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Daffy Duck Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s Category:Daffy and Elmer shorts Category:Bugs and Elmer shorts Category:1955 Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. shorts